The object recognition in real-world tasks has to decide about the identity of a presented object. The most general case of object recognition is unsolved. In order to constrain the task common approaches use several segmentation algorithms based on color, motion, edges. This is often not robust. Two major difficulties of object recognition are shift and scale invariance. In common approaches recognition uses the models of objects on multiple positions and tries to match the right one. Such procedure considerably slows down the recognition. The actively moving cameras can solve the problem of shift-invariance by focusing the object. This principle is used by several tracking systems. An object recognition system that can be used in the context of the present invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,368 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
What is needed is a system and method for an object recognizing system using depth information e.g. for focusing at a pattern (object) and constraining the task (e.g., pattern recognition).